ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stone Which Calls Monsters
is the 7th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on January 12th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_07.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Stone Which Calls Monsters" Synopsis The ZAP Spacy is confronted by the source of the SpaceTime Energy that caused them to land on Boris in the first place, as well as the reason why the planet has become overrun by Monsters. Meanwhile, Rei confronts a memory from his past... Plot The scene opens up with Rei practicing how to fly in one of the Dragon Speeders of the Pendragon with Haruna While flying, Rei gets a little overexcited and begins flying the Speeder around at an erratic speed. Suddenly while flying though, the Speeder begins to malfunction after it is hit by a mysterious SpaceTime Wave of energy. Realizing it's the same type of SpaceTime Energy that forced them to land on Boris, Rei and Haruna try to head back to the Pendragon, but are cut off in mid-sentence. Knowing that they are in trouble, Hyuga, Kumano, and Oki head off to the location in which Rei and Haruna's last message was sent from. Arriving in a desolate area, Hyuga and Kumano continue their search on foot while Oki stays behind, in risk that the Pendragon will become nonoperational again if its hit by the SpaceTime Energy. After searching around the area, Hyuga and Kumano finds Haruna alone in the Speeder (which has crashed in the area) but no sign of Rei. As Kumano stays behind to tend to Haruna, Hyuga continues its search until he find Rei alone, unharmed, and in thought. Rei reveals to Hyuga that he remembers the area they landed in from his memories. Before Hyuga can find out what though, the ZAP Spacy is attacked by the sudden appearance of the Space Beast, Frogos (B)! As Frogos (B) attacks the ZAP Spacy with its fireballs, Rei summons Litra, and after a short battle, Litra easily destroys Frogos (B) with a Fireball of his own. After recalling Litra, Rei notices a nearby tower and tells Hyuga that "it" is here. Following Rei into the tower (which is revealed to be a ZAP Spacy Observatory,) Hyuga and Kumano find a Laptop, which Kumano takes with him to extract data from to get some answers. Meanwhile, Rei discovers a pendant with a photo of a couple in it, and Rei notable focuses one of the girl in the photo, stating that he recognizes her. Back on the Pendragon, Kumano extracts the data from the Laptop and finds a Video File that was taken from one month ago. In the video, ZAP Spacy Scientists recorded that a Meteor had landed on Boris and its remains were gathered up for research. During the research, the Meteorite began emitting bursts of the same SpaceTime Energy Waves that effected the entire Observatory. At one point, the Meteorite cracked apart and revealed that a Human Baby was inside of it to the Scientists surprise. Shortly after the baby was released however, the Observatory came under attack by Monsters. As time went on, the baby had gone missing and meteorite continued to grow until it became the Life-Form, Bullton. Using it's SpaceTime powers, Bullton brought all of the Monsters to Boris and they annihilating the Planet, wiping out all Human Life on the Planet. With that, the video file is cut off after another Monster had attacked and the ZAP Spacy is left to take in all of the information, finally given them the answer as to why they landed on Boris. Only one question remained however... Who was the baby? Suddenly while in shock, the Pendragon comes under attack by none other than Bullton itself, which rises to the surface to continue its attack on them. Unable to fight back against the Life-Form due to Bullton using its SpaceTime Energy to jam the Pendragon's operations, Rei confronts the Life-Form himself and releases Gomora to fight back. Rather than fight Gomora however, Bullton uses its SpaceTime Energy to summon the Monsters, Neronga, Telesdon, and Red King to battle Gomora instead. Already outmatched, Gomora is forced to fight against Neronga and Telesdon double-teaming him, thus Rei sends out Litra to deal with Bullton instead. Despite Litra's best efforts though, His fire power was not enough to destroy Bullton on its own. Luckily during Gomora's fight however, Gomora manages to beat down Neronga and tricks Telesdon into destroying Neronga with his Flamethrower, by accident. Taking note of the accidenr, Rei then uses Litra to trick Telesdon into firing on his with Flamethrower over and over until like before, Litra tricks Telesdon again, this time into frying Bullton's wires (the source of Bullton's SpaceTime Energy manipulation.) With Bullton severely weakened, and the SpaceTime Energy no more, the Pendragon becomes operational again and the ZAP Spacy responds by obliterating Bullton with their Missiles. With Bullton no more, Rei then orders Gomora to destroy Telesdon, which he does so by blasting the Monster with his Super Oscillatory Ray, leaving only Red King. Despite the other Monsters' involvement slightly weakening Gomora earlier, Red King was no match for both Gomora and Litra, and was eventually destroyed after Litra launched his Fire Strike attack down Red King's throat, followed up by another Super Oscillatory Ray fired by Gomora. Sometime later, despite the threat of Monster reappearances being diminished greatly, Hyuga relents that there are still several questions that need to be answered about Rei's past. While relenting however, Rei becomes haunted by the visions of Ultraman. Rei then realizes that Ultraman is calling out to him from inside of the Mountainside. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show more characters that have been introduced in the series so far, including Kate, Fire Litra, and showing off the Pendragon's Hyper Omega Cannon being used in action. Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes